


Ice Cream Is A Form Of Love

by Prompt_Master



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Confession, Fluff, Kinda?, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prompt_Master/pseuds/Prompt_Master
Summary: Michael has a secret that's only secret to the person it matters, he has a major crush on Jeremy. So when he goes to comfort Jeremy after he gets his tonsils out he decides to take advantage of the fact that he couldn't talk.





	Ice Cream Is A Form Of Love

  
Jeremy complained about his throat hurting for weeks before being told that he needed his tonsils out. His appointment was set up for an early school morning, and was only supposed to take about half an hour. Michael had gotten the text the day before, so the second the school day was over he drove to Walmart and grabbed a few pints of ice cream. Mint chocolate chip, pecan, and Oreo, Jeremy’s favorites. He stored them up in his PT cruiser before heading out to Jeremy’s house, where he was now resting in his room. 

Michael tapped his finger against the steering wheel to the beat of his too loud music. He was trying his best to drown out the thoughts he’d been having since far before the SQUIP incident. It wouldn’t take a genius to see it, even Rich had known. All he could think was Jeremy Jeremy Jeremy. After the SQUIP stuff went down Rich had certainly tamed down the teasing, but that didn’t stop him from whispering “gay” into Michael’s ear whenever he was caught staring at Jeremy’s eyes, or cheekbones, or back-

Michael had to physically shake that thought out of his head, singing along to Marley just for something to replace it. He thought that Jeremy dating Christine would help but…somehow that just put a microphone to his heart and amplified the sound. Every time he saw Jeremy all he could feel was his heart racing and oh diggyidy damn were those gay thoughts-a flying. But he had just gotten Jeremy to stop being all awkward and worried around him, they fell back into their routinely friendship and just hung out like bros do. Bros, dudes, besties, not-gays. 

But Rich and Jake had assured him that if he just told Jeremy how he felt things would go down better. Whether Jeremy accepted him or not, he’d feel better than just sitting around wondering “what if”, even if the thought of confession made his heart wanna chug Mountain Dew red to short circuit itself. 

So yes, Michael was on a mission. And he was nervous. He shook in his car seat and gripped the steering wheel. He gave himself little pep talks. He wanted to see his best friend and make sure he was ok too of course, but this was a big deal and opportunity for him. And he wasn’t going to pass it up. 

Suddenly he was face to face with the white door of Jeremy’s house, and he knocked to the beginning of the Pac-man start up. He was greeted by Mr. Heere with a “hey Michael! Jeremy’s upstairs.” 

“Hey Mr. Heere, you’re looking better off” 

The man had gotten a haircut, fixed up his beard, he even smelled like fresh cologne. He was currently fumbling with his tie, something only Mrs. Heere was good at. Michael came over and fixed up said tie, he was oddly close with Jeremy’s dad, he even gave him parenting tips. 

“Thanks, I have a meeting at the office today, wanted to look…presentable I guess?” 

“You look rocking.” He gave a thumbs up as he finished the knot and pulled away. 

“Thanks,” he was saying that a lot today, must be nervous, “But Jeremy’s upstairs. He can take his pain meds in an hour, ok?” 

“Gotcha, and hey, knock em dead!”

“As always.” 

With the close of the front door Michael made his way up the stairs, the talk with Jeremy’s dad had calmed his nerves down some, but he was still on the verge of passing out. The door to Jeremy’s room was open, he would have let himself in regardless. 

Jeremy was laying flat on his bed, looking up at his DS that he held far from his face. Around the room were video game and movie posters, a lot of crappy horror genre. Clothes were scattered all over the place, his hamper overfilling itself. The walls of his room were a deep blue while the bed sheets were a mix of both the blue and red strips. Jeremy stood  
out from the room, at least in Michael’s love vision. He almost forgot to say hi until he saw Jeremy’s icy warm eyes look up at him with an arched eyebrow.

“Hey dude!” Michael made his way over, pulling up chair. “I got your favorite ice creams!” Jeremy smiled and sat up in the bed “I know I know, I’m the best friend ever no need to thank me.”

Michael was beginning to open up the tub to pour them some when his eyes widened at Jeremy’s response. 

“…Th'nks…” the poor kids voice was terrible! Scratched, croaky, unable to control pitch and overall painful. He made a strange undesirable sound, cringing as he held a hand to his throat. 

“Woah dude don’t speak that sounds awful! Are you ok?”

Jeremy simply nodded, his eyes looked from the ice cream to Michael, before softening to become pleading. 

Michael felt the heat rush to his face, damn he was cute. “Yeah- yeah I can totally do that.” 

He took big scoops of green ice cream and handed the bowl to Jeremy. Who instantly dug his spoon in and ate up, the relieved smile he gave combined with the way his shoulders went slacked showed how good the cold felt to his throat. Michael couldn’t help but smile, he took his own bite, but it couldn’t be nearly as blissful as it did to Jeremy. 

“So I’m guessing only yes or no questions huh…does it hurt?”

Jeremy nodded, eyes focused on the ice cream he was scooping furiously into his mouth.

“Is the ice cream at least helping?”

Another nod, this one a little more desperate. 

“You’re not gonna talk at all right?” 

Nod.

“…Am I the greatest guy you’ve ever met~”

A nod, with an eye roll. 

“….Well…” Michael almost through up, his voice was shaking as his heart hammered suddenly in his chest. Just do it dammit, don’t wuss out. At least you won’t be able to hear his rejection. 

“Well did you know that I’ve had like THE biggest crush on you since maybe like 7th grade and I really really really like you because Jesus dude I like you I mean there’s a lot about you that’s just really awkward and sometimes I worry that you’re a furry but I just hecking love you man!” Michael let his word vomit spit out, unable to control his built up emotions. 

He heard a clang as the spoon from Jeremy’s hand slipped against the bowl, “…whAt?!” 

“Shhhhhshshshshhhh!!!! Your voice dude!” 

Jeremy and Michael both had a match of fully red faces, their wide eyes stared at each other, neither blinking. Jeremy went to speak again-

“Nope! Nu uh! No talking!”

Jeremy gave him this look of shocked this belief, and knowing him long enough he was able to take fully sentences from those expressions. 

“I know- I know it’s not a joke though Jerm I’m being serious!” 

Jeremy’s jaw had dropped, his face seemed to be getting redder he the second, he nervously piled more ice cream into his mouth. But those eyes never left Michael. 

“I-I know…bad timing but I just…I had to tell you ok so you don’t have to answer, I’ll leave you with your ice cream and-” 

Jeremy’s cold hand touched the top of Michael’s. When Michael stared at him in wait of an explanation, the boy simply smiled cheekily. 

“A-are you sure it’s ok?” 

Jeremy’s face screamed ‘it’s more than ok’ 

Michael looked down at his sneakers, unable to hold back his relieved smile, physically shaking as adrenaline rushed out of him. 

“What about Christine?”

Jeremy took a moment to grab his phone, type in a password, and do a fair amount of scrolling. When he turned it to Michael it was Jeremy admitting that he liked someone else to Christine, and thinking that they should break up, followed by a fair agreement by Christine. She even wished him good luck with the new crush and asked to stay friends. 

“Oh…you like someone else…?”

An eager nod. 

“…Who?”

“I’s you…idi’t…!” Jeremy voice sounded god awful but in that moment the nails-on-chalk-board effect of his vocal chords was the most beautiful thing he’d ever heard. 

Michael smiled, trying to ignore the awful cringe Jeremy held and kissed his forehead. “Holy shit man this is like!! The best day! Ever!! Even better than that time I watched Rich fall down the stairs this is amazing!”

Jeremy laughed, the choked noise halting short with a pained noise. Michael kissed his hand “Hey hey it’s ok…relax and eat your ice cream ok!” 

Jeremy nodded, his eyes now holding an ‘I love you’ as he nuzzled against Michael’s hand. He ate his ice cream, before patting the free space in his bed. Michael handed Jeremy his pain medicine before laying down beside him, soon after about a half hour of cuddles, I love you’s from Michael, and eating ice cream, Jeremy’s pain began to calm down, allowing him to fall asleep. Michael kissed him again, he just wanted to kiss and kiss and never let go of what he’s always dreamed of. 

Jeremy never knew getting his tonsils taking out could end up so awesome.


End file.
